In 1979 it was reported that a group of infants were receiving a Soy formula were not behaving and developing according to normative expectations and were exhibiting a "failure to thrive" type syndrome. Analysis of this infant formula revealed that it was deficient in chloride and that many of the infants fed this formula were suffering from metabolic alkalosis and chloride and potassium deficiences. Changes to a properly balanced formula improved their condition. There was some question, however, whether or not any permanent damage was sustained. The mental and psycho-motor development of a small sample of these children was studied at 2 years and 3 1/2 years. There was some suggestion of a developmental deficit at the earlier assessment but by 3 1/2 years these children appeared to be functioning at their appropriate developmental level.